


Kissing Lessons

by sanguinity



Category: Hornblower (TV), Hornblower - C. S. Forester
Genre: Kissing, Kissing Lessons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinity/pseuds/sanguinity
Summary: Because Paul McGann doesn't seem to know how lips work, and someone needs to teach him better.





	Kissing Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ColebaltBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColebaltBlue/gifts).



> Because I spent too long looking at footage of bad Paul McGann kisses to make [this gifset](https://sanguinarysanguinity.tumblr.com/post/184929822621/paul-i-dont-know-how-lips-work-mcgann-the) for ColebaltBlue, and then she asked me to write her fluff. Which makes this not only her fault, but her fault squared.
> 
> Setting of reader's choice, but let's presume they're both fairly young...

“Not like that,” Horatio said, drawing back. His lips were pleasingly wet and pink. “You’re not…”

“I’m not what?” Will asked, a little hurt: he thought it had been going splendidly. Horatio hesitated, and Will asked again, “What am I not?”

Horatio frowned, an adorable little pout. “Here, hold still,” he directed, taking Will’s face in his hands. “Just, let me…” He leaned in for another kiss, but when Will tried to meet him, Horatio pulled back a fraction, not letting Will connect. “No, stay still, let me do it.”

It was Will’s turn to frown. But he dutifully stayed still and let Horatio kiss him, little teasing presses of his mouth. Horatio’s thumb brushed over Will’s lower lip, and Will tried to catch it — Horatio darted in again to slip his tongue between Will’s parted lips, and was gone again almost as quickly. He repeated it, and again: confusing, darting touches of ‘Ratio’s tongue and teeth and lips, and Will groaned in frustration.

“Yes, like that,” Horatio said, and Will had no idea what he had done, but the encouragement caused him to press forward eagerly. Horatio pulled back again. He frowned sternly at Will, looking so put out that Will had to laugh.

“Stay still,” Horatio scolded, and Will did his best.

Horatio rewarded him with another kiss, and then another, barely withdrawing between. “Yes, just like that,” he murmured against Will’s lips, and Will, clueless, tried to repeat whatever he had done. “Just your lips,” Horatio coached, and Will tried. Oh, but he tried. He reached for Horatio with lips and mouth and illicit flicks of his tongue (when he thought he could get away with it), keeping his face still between Horatio’s hands, and finally Horatio was no longer pulling away so often, letting Will have his mouth, only pulling back when Will forgot himself. It was maddening, having to restrain himself like that, but Horatio was letting Will kiss him, was pressing himself into Will’s hands, and that was its own kind of maddening, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [at tumblr](https://sanguinarysanguinity.tumblr.com/post/184933555098/fic-kissing-lessons).


End file.
